His Vendetta
by ExtraordinarilyxInsane
Summary: Sequel to "Through the Looking Glass, Yet Again". Artie wakes up after being shot by H.G. fifteen years later and faces the truth of all actions. When he decides to take things back into his own hands, what comes out of it. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to Through the Looking Glass, Yet might not make much sense if you havenn't read that one (27K words), but I hope you enjoy this one too. ~ExtraordinarilyxInsane~

I don't remember much, but I do remember Myka was standing over me, looking down upon my body. I was shot, but that wasn't the end. Everything went black and I couldn't hear their voices anymore. I tried to have my mind act out what I had wanted them to do over and over again, but something wasn't right. In the end of every reenactment, Alice was never killed. Never. Had my team really abandoned me?

When I woke up in the hospital I was told that the year was no longer 2012 in which was the year Helena Wells had shot me. Instead, it was a full fifteen years later. It was hard to believe I had been in a coma for that long. The doctors think it had something to do with the "drive by" that I was involved in as well as not only my age, but my mind not wanting to recognize things that had happened to me. Instead, it stayed asleep, replaying what I had wanted to live out. Except it never ended the way I wanted no matter how hard I tried, but I never told them that. Never.

It was the last thing I needed, for them to think I was crazy and keep me in here longer. I needed to get out and continue my job at the Warehouse. I really needed to get in contact with Mrs. Frederic, but I never really knew how when something like this happened.

I had lost a bit of weight but I wasn't hungry. The doctors said that I had gotten nutrition I needed through the IV which was the needle stuck in my arm. At one point I got so irritated with it that I pulled it out. That pissed them off. They had me attend several psyche consults, but no one could find anything wrong with my mind, but they were still keeping me here no matter how many times I told them I had a very important job to get to.

Something inside me was different. I wasn't the same as I was before I used the astrolabe, but I knew people changed all the time, especially after traumatic events, so I wasn't that concerned with it. Wouldn't you have changed if you went through everything I did? A part of me worried, but I shoved the thoughts into the back of my mind. I couldn't afford to pass as a mental patient here much longer. I needed to be discharged or I would walk out of here one way or another.

Police came in one day with my belongings, but when I went through my bag, all of the artifacts I usually carried were gone. I had to have known that they would have taken them. They had to cover their own tracks, but in that they also took my only escape options. I was stuck here. I knew they wouldn't let me just walk out of the door.

No one came to visit. They said the first year I was here that the same five people came in to visit me constantly, bringing things like flowers that they knew I would never see, but they eventually stopped. They had given up on me. So much for the thought of them being family. I hated them and a part of me wanted nothing more for them to…

Then it hit me. I knew what I was suppose to do fifteen years ago, but could I get away with it now? I was assigned with the task of killing Alice and getting rid of her soul once and for all as well as anyone who stood in my way. They all had turned their backs on me. Was it just my mind or should I not consider the thought of revenge on those who had turned away from me? I needed to speak to Mrs. Frederic, but maybe at this point it was impossible.

The days dragged on and I lost track of the days. It was easier to lose track of these days than it was when I was unconscious, which sounded a bit ridiculous. I had lost everything including the only home I had ever known. What would I do now that I was awake and moving?

A soft knock sounded through the door and I stood to answer it. It seemed as if my prayers were answered when Mrs. Frederic stood in front of me.

"Hello, Artie," she almost spat out rudely. It wasn't like her to be this cold to me. I stepped aside to allow her and her bodyguard into my small room. It wasn't much and it was reeked of that horrible hospital stench. Death was at everyone's door here, including mine. No one would let me forget it.

"Just the person I wanted to speak to," I said without a trace of emotion. "I needed to ask…"

Before I got another word out, her hand struck my cheek leaving a red mark that stung like hell. It felt as if my nerves were on fire and the spot pulsated beneath my skin. I lifted my hand and gently rubbed the area, looking confused at the older woman before me. What had enacted that to happen? What had I done to deserve that? I had been asleep for the past fifteen years. What could I possibly have done wrong? She answered my question without me even asking it as if she read my mind.

"You failed, Artie," she sounded frustrated. She turned away from me and started pacing through the room. "You failed to kill Alice and your team members felt the need to take her fate into their own hands. What is worse id the Regents had agreed with it. It's monstrous."

"What did they do?" I asked. I needed to know. All I knew is that in my dreams they didn't kill Alice like I had wanted, but instead they did something else. I never got to see what it was because the dream always went back to the beginning as if I was reliving the moment. I hated it and felt like I wanted to scream because every single little detail was always perfect; everything down to the tiniest detail like what a nonimportant piece of paper said was correct. My memory had yet to fail me.

Mrs. Frederic let out a deep sigh and stopped pacing. She turned and face me looking as if she was about to cry, but she held her posture.

"The Janus Coin. They used the Janus Coin and erased all of Alice's memories the way the Regents did with H.G.. Alice is no longer considered a threat and was adopted by Pete and Myka. She is now a Warehouse agent after them."

I needed to sit down. I didn't know what to do or say, but my body acted on its own and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke, Mrs. Frederic was sitting in a chair by the bed. She looked relaxed, but not so much. I had to really think to comprehend what she had said. Alice was no longer a threat. Could that really be true? A part of me begged myself to believe it, but I couldn't. It seemed to me that no matter how hard she tried, she would always go back to being the murderess that she was. She killed people for fun and watched them die while she stood aside and laughed. She was trapped in the mirror for so long watching her mother die that it seemed torture was all she knew. Could she really give it up that easily? Could she forget who she use to be?

What about Pete and Myka? How had they and the others agreed to let that girl live after everything that had happened? I felt even more betrayed than I did knowing they just walked away. Pete and Myka were raising that girl as their own and no one cared about what she had done to me or even to them? Alice had tried to kill us all at one point when she was trying to avoid being captured into the hookah.

It felt like my life's work was ruined all because of me failing this one mission. I didn't know what to do, but I knew something had to be done.

"She's nineteen now," Mrs. Frederic spoke without me even asking anything. I gave her a questioning look not really knowing what she was talking about, but again, she answered my question without me asking. "Alice."

I nodded. Fifteen years. It was hard to believe that much time had gone by and it was overwhelming. No wonder they kept me here for so long. Was this blacking out going to happen a lot? There had to be a doctor I could ask later when Mrs. Frederic wasn't around. This woman would drive me crazy and it was obvious fifteen years ago how she drove everyone else crazy with her constant rules.

Was I now becoming a rule breaker? I knew I use to always follow the rules, every last protocol, but ever since I used the astrolabe, things were spiraling out of control. I can't take this torment and I know I need to get out of here. The only question was how.

"You can't go back," Mrs. Frederic broke the silence. I didn't quite understand what she meant, but like she has always done, she answered my question. "The Regents have said that you are no longer welcome back to the Warehouse as an agent and want you to leave all of their agents alone. The result would be your death if you do not comply."

My mouth dropped open in surprise despite the fact that I was trying to stifle it. How could they do this to me after so many years of hard work put in? I was the lead agent. I was the lead agent. I wonder who they replaced me with. When the curiosity had me to my brink, I had to ask.

"Who do they have now?" I asked, attempting not to stutter through the words.

Mrs. Frederic looked at me with sympathy. I knew she didn't want to answer, but when she did, she muttered the one name I didn't want to hear.

"Myka."

Myka had stepped up to the plate and was the lead agent? She took my position. I wondered to myself just how long it had taken her to accept. Did she have even a moment of hesitation for taking my place? Did she think I wouldn't be angry with her taking my place? I then imagined her in my office area and moving all of my papers. How could she think of taking my place?

Anger coursed through my body and I clenched my fists. I wanted nothing more than for their death. All of them. They deserved to die for what they did to me. How could they not see it coming?

"I know what you're thinking," Mrs. Frederic said as she motioned for her bodyguard to exit the room. After he left, she turned her attention back to me and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I know what you want. You want them to suffer. Maybe I can help with that, or at least with something. What do you say? Do you want my help?"

I never imagined Mrs. Frederic would help a retired agent take down the others, but what choice did I have? Could I sit by and allow the other agents to take over everything I had before they ruined me? I knew something had to be done. It had to, but first I needed to get out of here.

Mrs. Frederic knew that and she promised to get me out of the hospital as soon as possible. She made arrangements for me to be discharged and taken to a motel not far from Univille. From there, she would contact me and we would figure out how to continue from there. As far as I knew, the Warehouse 13 team was dead to me. Nothing could make me forget what had happened and I would never forgive them.

Within the next 24 hours I was discharged. A taxi was waiting outside of the doors and a nurse helped me out of the wheelchair and into the cold, leather seat. I attempted to refuse the taxi, but they said something about it being a hospital policy and I couldn't leave the doors of the hospital without being in one of these damn contraptions. I wanted nothing more than to go back to the Warehouse and get comfortable in my surroundings, but it was impossible. That future was gone for me and it wouldn't help to think about the past like that. The Warehouse was in the past, except it was also in my future. I needed to get in the Warehouse to be able to finish my mission.

When the taxi reached the hotel, I climbed out and took what few belongings I had upstairs after checking in. When I opened my door, there was already a suitcase on the bed. When I opened it, I found clothes that looked like they would fit better and a pair of shoes. The first thing I did was try on the shoes after kicking off the old pair that were fifteen years old. Surprisingly the old pair had gotten too tight over the years and the new pair was exactly the relief I needed.

I then took a few minutes to look around the room. The bed was neatly made, the sheets and blanket were a teal color that was attempting to light up the room, but failing horribly. An atrocious patterned chair leaned against the wall next to a floor lamp that was nothing more than a black pole and an off-white shade. The thin curtains promised to wake me at the first sign of light.

"We need a plan," a voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around to see Mrs. Frederic at the door.

"You need to stop doing that," I replied through clenched teeth. I had just gotten out of a coma. Did she not think certain things like appearing out of nowhere would give me a scare? Mrs. Frederic took a few steps forward and sat down in the ugly chair.

"The plan," was all she said in return.

I nodded, but in truth, I hadn't thought of a plan. I made up different scenarios in my mind, but nothing made much sense or seemed plausible. I imagined just walking right into the Warehouse and getting revenge, but I knew that I would be doomed the moment they saw me.

"You don't have one, do you?" the older woman asked. I wondered exactly how old she was, but I knew not to ask. The last agent who asked had gotten a cold stare and to be honest, that look had me shaking in my cheap, new shoes. All I did was shake my head in response.

"That's okay," she promised me. "Because I have one."

And here is where my story really begins. I knew whatever Mrs. Frederic came up with had to be good. Her plans were usually flawless and all I needed to do was be sure I could carry it out.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did Alice become an agent if you were so against it?" I asked, breaking the silence between me and Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic stood before me and stopped walking. We were in the middle of a park in Univille as Mrs. Frederic had something to show me.

"The Regents approved the request," she stated after awhile. "Could I really go behind them and say no?"

"You did multiple times before."

"She has a talent."

"A talent for killing people," I argued back. "Or putting them in a coma."

"That was H.G."

"Only because of that girl," I replied.

It was a back and forth argument with neither of us having the winning side. There was nothing she could have apparently done as Jane Latimer helped convince everyone else to allow Myka and Pete to use the Janus Coin. With Alice's memories gone, Myka and Pete didn't really have to plant images of fake memories into the girl as she was so young anyway. At only five years old, they didn't spend much time on the past. Instead, they apparently only focused on the future, training her to do the job that they were doing then. They were agents and they played her life forward to take their place. I didn't really know how to take that, but something in my mind told me that they may have actually cared for her, but it was just a feeling. Maybe they couldn't get past the fact that she was a murderer like I knew. Either that or she charmed her way out of it, but I seriously doubted it because of the use of the Janus Coin.

When Mrs. Frederic sat down on one of the wooden park benches and motioned for me to join her, I did so. I went out earlier and got a hair cut like she suggested and I no longer looked scruffy. I couldn't believe how much of my hair actually grew over the past fifteen years. I had a beard that reached the middle of my stomach. If I trimmed it and dyed it white, children might have started calling me Santa Clause. I hated that thought.

"There," Mrs. Frederic said, pointing in the direction of the road across from us. When I looked in that direction, I saw Mrs. Frederic was pointing at two women. They were pretty, yes, but extremely young. I looked away and glared at her. "Look again."

When I looked again, I noticed one of the women looked familiar. Her short, red hair was slicked back with gel and she had on a type of dress jacket which was a burgundy color. It matched her hair color and skin tone rather well. A blue shirt peeked from the top of the jacket and was complimented with black slacks. The thing that stood out the most was the tennis shoes poking out from the bell bottoms. She looked… I couldn't even describe her just like I couldn't describe her years ago.

"Claudia," her name came out in a whisper. Mrs. Frederic only nodded in response. "But, I don't remember the other woman."

"That woman is your target," Mrs. Frederic began. "Alice."

The younger blonde woman had hair that fell in ringlets down to her waist wearing plain jeans and a black t-shirt. From all the way over here, I could tell her brown eyes lit up while she laughed at something Claudia had said. This made me angry. Claudia was laughing and joking around with this girl when she was like a daughter to me. If anything I would have expected her to stick by my side through all of this, but apparently not. She abandoned me just like everyone else. She was gone just like Myka and Pete were.

I watched as the two women walked along the road until they disappeared from my sight. I was sure that if anyone caught me, they would think I was looking for… Well, something that could probably get me locked up in jail. They use to be family, all except for the blonde and now we never would be again. Fifteen long years were spent replaying what I thought was my death only to find myself mixed in this alternate world.

That was it. Multiple times the agents had come in contact with an artifact that had thrown them into a world completely different than the real one. Is that not what happened to me? It had to be. Why else would Claudia be walking away into the evening with a murderess? I had to find the artifact and there was only one place to go. I had to get into the Warehouse.


End file.
